


a kiss of death

by 127ghouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant?, Death Note AU, Jaehyun is Light, M/M, No character death that shit ain't cute, Second Kira Arc, Surprise Kissing, Taeyong is L, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: A Jaeyong Death Note AU set in the Second Kira arc where Jaehyun's detained and observed, suspected for being...well, Kira.





	a kiss of death

**Author's Note:**

> My memory is shit. If I made a mistake I'm SORRY FJSJKSKSKS

The sweet cake melts deliciously on his tongue, its saccharine flavor spreading all over his taste buds before dripping down the long column of his throat. Taeyong's eyes are dark, everlasting deep and devoid of emotions seen by the naked eye - at least by the few team members he has. They may be the bravest, that being proved by the willingness to eradicate Kira and join him in this mission alone, but only he has the ability to decipher a person just by the flitting twitch of their mouth. Taeyong can sniff deception, vicious like a snake, emanating swiftly before running through his bloodstream.  
  
That's why he won't let go of the hunch - heightening at 5% by now, that Jung Jaehyun is Kira. Jaehyun is smart, probably a genius standing on the same level as Taeyong, but Taeyong is the greatest detective in the world.  
  
The little spoon hangs in between his lips, teeth nibbling on the hard steel while he currently watches every move of their number one suspect with vision of a hawk through his laptop. Jaehyun lies on his flank on the cold floor, face devoid of any possible evidence that will further incriminate him. Taeyong feels the twinge of impatience tickle his system - he hates waiting. He hates waiting for Kira to surrender, but he's not one to back down from a challenge. Besides, criminals like Jung Jaehyun are the source of his living, source of his life.  
  
You see, Taeyong has nothing if he wasn't a detective. Watari is a special case, the old man holds a special spot in Taeyong's heart as someone close - closest to a parental figure. Sans-Watari, he has absolutely nothing. If keeping Jung Jaehyun close to him is the way to end the younger's asinine wishes, he'll do it - he'll sacrifice himself. Even if it means dying in the hands of Kira himself.  
  
"Taeyong, we'll call this a day and continue tomorrow. My family's celebrating a special occasion and I can't miss it. Are you going to be fine watching him alone?" Taeil, one of the officers offering his aide asked, tone laced with concern. Everyone knows Taeyong rarely sleeps, shown by the dark circles under his eyes and the extra paleness of his skin. They even worry about his health for he's never seen eating anything other than sweets. What can he say, he has an unhealthy obsession with sugar.  
  
Taeyong, with his eyes never leaving the monitor for even a second, picks up the cup of coffee with the pads of his index and thumb, sipping the warm goodness of the liquid before humming softly, acknowledging the officer's sentiment. "I'll be fine. You go home."  
  
When the clicking of the lock resounds in the silence of the room signalling the departure of his last companion for the night, Taeyong stretches his thin arms over his head, the hem of his white shirt hiking and exposing a sliver of smooth skin. He's been crouched on his seat for hours, legs folded as to help him think better. Odd, as they pointed the first time the team met him but it helps him in terms of productivity.  
  
His joints crack when he steps off of the seat, warm and bony hands delved in deep pockets as he saunters to highly-suspected-to-be Kira's cell. For a moment, he wonders if he's presentable enough to face the boy, not like he cared about his apperance before, but he knows his unruly mess of a hair that seemed to be untameable as they stood in directions give off an erroneous impression that he rarely showers. He would take offense - hygiene is important to him, too. Jung Jaehyun is beautiful, despite the ugliness of his actions, and Taeyong won't lose in any aspect if talking about his and the former's battle.  
  
_So I think Jaehyun's beautiful - what of it? I acknowledge facts when they are presented to me._ He muses, before succumbing into introspection as he quietly unlocks the cell. For the past few weeks, he had admittedly developed a sick fascination for the suspect. Jung Jaehyun is the only one who managed to lit his bored heart aflame and the cat and mouse game they're playing is too exhilarating if not exhausting. Indulging, dangerous heat doesn't fail to imprison itself in his ribcage, swirling in the form of forbidden want and greed. Jung Jaehyun, during the times he was elusive, switched on something within the detective that the latter never knew he even possessed.  
  
_Kira can kill with only the face and the name of his victim. Will he see through me when our eyes meet? How is he going to kill me, then? He's locked up, defenseless in my mercy, he has nothing with him - nothing I can see at least. Perhaps, he'll ask the help of the second Kira? W_ _ill he kill me tonight or set a date for my most awaited demise? He's childish and won't settle for less, so I guess he'll make it more phenomenal than this._  

  
He almost forgets the existence of Jung Jaehyun's father who's detained as well in a different cell, far from his son's. The man was insistent, offering himself as the fatherly senses kicked in. Taeyong can't blame him - which parent is fine with their child being suspected of being the most wanted criminal? Perhaps, getting locked up as well gives the man an odd sense of relief sharing the amount of pain and suffering Jung Jaehyun endures. It was not an easy decision to make - the whole team was ready to strangle Taeyong when he welcomed the suggestion, but he runs this investigation, and they can't do anything but submit. It's probably taking a greater toll on them.  
  
_Shall I thank me for separating them? Can't afford Mr. Jung to witness my...unpleasant actions._ Taeyong runs a hand through his hair, hopelessly flattening the strands before crouching next to the boy whose wrists and ankles are chained. His own fingers itch from where they are resting, on top of his knees, desperate to brush away the fringe falling over Jaehyun's eyes. The boy is sleeping soundly, albeit the difficulty of his disposition. _He looks younger, gentler, nothing like Kira. I hope you're not Kira...I really hope._  
  
Taeyong must have dragged his fingers not so lightly over the boy's cheek because the next thing he knows, Jaehyun is up and highly aware of his presence, slightly panicked. His back hits the edge of the small folding bed. Taeyong tilts his head, genuinely curious. "Why do you look so...guarded? Didn't you tell me you're most probably Kira, hence the reason you offered to be locked up and observed? Did you forget?"  
  
"It's been two weeks, Taeyong. Have you seen me do anything close to committing murder? I'm not Kira! Please let me go!" Jaehyun pleads, looking as though he's ready to beg with all of his might to convince the detective of his innocence.  
  
"Eh, but you said you have thoughts that can attest to the suspicions of you being Kira. What happened to that? You're suddenly denying it," Taeyong presses, now biting his thumb as his wide, pale eyes bore into Jaehyun. "Because of what you're doing, the likelihood of you being Kira just went up to...7%."  
  
Jaehyun protests louder, despair and indignance radiating off of his exhausted visage. Taeyong glances shortly at the lone CCTV attached to the ceiling before approaching the other, frowning when Jaehyun recoils. _Do I scare him?_  
  
"Please... Please, Taeyong. How can I be Kira? My dad works for you, isn't that dangerous for me? If I were Kira? I would have stopped the second he joined your team! Do you see anything? Anything that I can use to kill? If I were Kira, wouldn't you be dead by now?"  
  
"Correct. I do not see any weapon or tool, and if you could kill with seeing the face and knowing the name alone, I should be lying lifeless by your feet the moment you opened your eyes," Taeyong takes the chance to move closer, to invade Jaehyun's personal space as his face draws near the younger boy's, warm breath fanning over cold skin. "How are you doing it? There hasn't been new deaths. But I know you have scheduled those prior to your situation right now." Taeyong cups Jaehyun's chin, bringing the latter's face even closer. One move and lips would press against another pair, the main agenda Taeyong has for the night. "How are you going to kill me, Kira?"  
  
He notes the movement of Jaehyun's eyes sweeping south, particularly on his lips. Taeyong's mouth curls into a small smile before capturing Jaehyun's in a surprisingly soft kiss. The telltale sign of resistance ebbs its way from Jaehyun, his body relaxing in its own accord and shocked eyes closing into a final form of submission before answering the intrusive kiss, catching Taeyong's bottom lip and giving it a gentle suck.  
  
Taeyong honestly expected to be headbutted. His intentions shall be given no excuses and forgiveness. When he planned to act on his emotions, he didn't even wish for Jaehyun to relax, much less reciprocate. So when the younger boy kissed him back, Taeyong's chest constricted, foreign fondness showered him from head to toe with unsuspected tidal waves. His hand curls tighter, gripping Jaehyun's chin and pressing his lips harder as though if the softness recedes, he can convey his feelings better. Such feelings are sinuous, uncertain of its final direction for it's never meant to be harbored in the first place, not for someone like Jung Jaehyun.  
  
_His lips are warm against mine, but his skin is cold._  
  
Taeyong is the first one to break the contact, distancing himself from Jaehyun. The other's eyes are dazed, chest moving up and down, telling Taeyong that a simple kiss like that is enough to knock the breath out of Jaehyun's lungs. His own lips tingle at the conclusion. If an innocent kiss can wreck Jung Jaehyun like a thousand boulders, then how about the more provocative ones? Taeyong is an impatient person, he can't wait to see it for himself.  
  
"What the hell..." Jaehyun breaks out of his reverie and licks his lips, tasting a pinch of sweetness. "Are you out of your mind?!"  
  
"Perhaps," Taeyong answers so nonchalantly that it irks Jaehyun. "Do you want to try again and see how out of it I am?"  
  
It seems to aggravate the younger, but his flush cheeks give away something different. Something much in favor with Taeyong. "Jerk! Are you that bored that you have decided to play your own games on me?"  
  
" _Au contraire,_ " says Taeyong, the sleepiness making his words drawl. Ironic how an insomniac like him could feel sleepy from a simple liplock. "I'm sick of playing your games, Kira. When will you stop and admit it?"  
  
"I'm not Ki--"  
  
A finger presses against Jaehyun's lips, preventing him from saying more. "Until you confess and tell me the truth, I won't listen. Save your spit." His joints ache yet again when he stands, betraying the freshness of his age as a few curses slither their way under his breath. "Should start exercising..."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Taeyong glances over his shoulder, hands buried in his pockets again. The floor of Jaehyun's cell is cold, prickling his bare soles. He takes a mental note to order Watari to buy two heaters. "Back to my couch to think of the things I'll do to you the next time I pay a visit."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His fingers drum over his knees, wide eyes glued on the computer screen. Jaehyun sits still on his bed, unmoving. Taeyong would think the boy's dead, if not for the stable movement of his chest as he breathes. He notes that Jaehyun looks more at ease in his cell now that there's a heater.  
  
Taeil peaks from his own computer where he observes the chief police officer, brow raised as he internally questions Taeyong's oral fixation. The detective is chewing on his nail, a starting sign of anxiety. Looks like Taeyong forgot to pop a pill. "Are you not going to take a break?"  
  
Taeyong shakes his head, not sparing the officer a curt glance. He's busy debating with himself if tonight's a good time to visit Jaehyun again. It's only been three days, but he's itching to engage with the suspect in ways less than normal between a detective and a criminal.  
  
"Okay... Should we review last night's video?"  
  
"NO."  
  
The hasty response put Taeil back to where he belongs - behind the computer. Questioning Taeyong's decisions is one thing, but pushing the detective's buttons is another. He doesn't even know why the other sounds peeved, but to be safe, Taeil will just mind his own business.  
  
_They can't know that the CCTV in Jaehyun's cell can't be replayed. For my own purposes._ Taeyong thinks. He chews on his thumb and indulges himself with a forkful of chocolate mousse cake, letting out an appreciative moan. Through the computer, he watches Jaehyun tilt his head a little and stare into the camera at the ceiling, as if challenging him. He doesn't miss the playful smirk on the boy's face.  
  
_Fine. If you want to see me later..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
